Your Guardian Angel
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Song-fic to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's "Your Guardian Angel." Caleb and Cornelia romance! I don't want to give anything away, lol Read the author's note please for an update on "Sweet Seduction." Read and Review, please. :- One-shot. complete


**Disclaimer:** Nope, unfortunately, the world of Harry Potter is not mine! (If it did, I would be rich, but sadly I am not.) 

**Summary:** Song-fic to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's "Your Guardian Angel" (Such an awesome song!) Caleb x Cornelia romance. R x R. :-)

**A/N:** I hope you like it. It might not make sense at first, but at the end you will see why. Just pay attention, and enjoy. :-) If you haven't heard the song, I recommend you do. It will make a lot more sense if you hear it first. If not, just read the lyrics.

Okay, I know a lot of you are waiting for "Sweet Seduction" to be redone. It seems that I won't be able to get to it anytime soon. I hope to get to it before the summer, but a lot of things have been happening in my house. My mom is getting really sick, so that's my main concern right now. Everything else besides school, is being pushed to the side. So, just stay patient, I will get to it. Here's a one-shot to tie you over. I'm also working on another one to Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing." "Sweet Seduction" is going to be multi-chaptered and I want to take my time with it. Oh, one last thing, check out Racheljhoson's and Chelsea Wellhord's stories. Their stories are really good. I'm done now, lol. :-D Remember to review! Thanks.

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

_When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

Whenever you smile, I watch you, and tears fall from my eyes. Just to see you smile, if only once, makes my day worthwhile to live. I am happy to see you smiling more often.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

As I watch you sleep at night, I wish I could hold you in my arms, just one more time. I yearn for one more night with you. One more kiss to place upon your lips, but I know it can never be done. I watch as you smile in your sleep and wonder if you're dreaming of me. I am glad to see you smile again, even if it is subconsciously. It has been so long since I saw you last smile.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

I wish I could hold you and tell you I am here with you, always standing besides you. I try to tell you, but my words are deaf to your ears. My sweet Cornelia, it breaks my heart that you can not hear me. But, if you could, we would be in different places, and I could not live with that.

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I am like a fly on the wall that goes unnoticed, but is always there.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. _

_Seasons are changing_

At night, I hear you asking why I did this to you. You beg me to tell you why I left you alone. And, every night I answer you. Sometimes I think you hear me, but it is probably my imagination.

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

I repeat my answer to you every night that you ask in rage, before you cry yourself to sleep. You ask me why it couldn't have been you.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one_

I told you three years ago when I proposed to you that I would never let any harm come to you. You had merely smiled and thanked me for being so kind, but reminded me that I couldn't't stop nature.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall) _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

**Flashback**

"Do you really think that you simple kids can defeat me?" Phobos asked, laughingly.

"Yes, actually we think we can. Don't we do that every time, before you run away like a scaredy cat?" Irma asked.

"Urrrggghhh." Phobos yelled. He threw a huge magicball in her direction, which she nearly missed.

"Nice one, old man. I would almost say you were good." Irma said, but she seemed a bit shaken.

"What's up with him today? He is actually really good at fighting." Irma said lowly, to the other Guardians and Caleb, who were helping in the battle.

"I don't know. He seems really good. We need to be on our wings, or toes, today." Will said to the others.

"Watch out!!!" Hay Lin yelled. She had warned the others just in time before a huge boulder fell from the roof of the cave they were in. They all moved out of the way, before the boulder fell on the spot where they had been flying.

"Something is up. I'm going to go and see what I can find. Do you guys have this?" Taranee asked, before throwing a huge fireball at Phobos, which struck his left shoulder. This seemed to slow him.

"Yeah, we got this. Just hurry okay, Taranee?" Cornelia said. She was sweating a bit.

Taranee who saw this, nodded and left quickly.

The others doubled their efforts, and Phobos seemed to notice this.

"Foolish Guardians. You will never defeat me. I am too powerful for you and soon the Heart will be mine." Phobos seemed very confident, and this scared the Guardians.

"I hope Taranee returns soon." Caleb expressed.

As if reading Caleb's thoughts, a voice appeared in his and the Guardian's heads. "_Guys, listen this is weird. I found Elyon in the dungeon and her powers seem to be drained. Phobos must have found some way to use them. That's why he is so powerful. Hold on, wait someone is coming. I'll try and find a way back to you. I have to concentrate on a way to get out of here, without being seen._" Taranee's voice in their head ended.

Caleb looked over at Cornelia and saw the determined look on her face. She seemed outraged that Phobos was taking advantage of her friend.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cornelia was advancing on Phobos, and it seemed for a minute that they had the upper hand. Suddenly, Phobos shot magical energy at her, and she was blasted to the wall behind her and left unconscious.

"Cornelia!" Caleb yelled. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran to her side.

"Caleb, no! She'll be okay." Hay Lin yelled.

"We need your help!" Will yelled.

"I can't leave her!" Caleb yelled back. His heart broke to see Cornelia lying there and not looking at him. He had promised to protect his new wife, and he was going to keep that promise. He examined Cornelia and was shocked to find her right leg pinned under a rock. He tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. Trying, and trying and trying, but it wouldn't move.

He thought of using his sword to wedge the rock out of the way, but he was worried about cutting Cornelia. He couldn't see exactly where her leg was since the cave was dark. He wasn't going to risk it. Looking around, Caleb found a rock that he might be able to wedge under. The Guardians seemed to have the upper hand, but they wouldn't last very long. Hurrying, Caleb ran for the rock, and returned quickly, scared to leave Cornelia's side for too long. He began to wedge it under when he heard someone yell his name.

"Caleb!" Will and Hay Lin yelled in unison.

Caleb turned to see a magic ball hurtling in his direction. Caleb quickly covered Cornelia's unconscious body with his own. He would not let anything happen to her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, especially since he learned of the joyous news this very morning.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away_

Those were the last thoughts Caleb had before the blinding light hit him.

**End Flashback**

_Your Guardian Angel _

_Cuz I'm here for you _

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Caleb thought of the day when he became Cornelia's guardian angel. He wish there was some way that he could tell her what he was to her.

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

The sun began to peak through the curtains in the bedroom and Cornelia began to stir. Slowly waking up, she sat up and began to look around. "Caleb?" she asked. She looked in the direction that Caleb was, and seemed to look right in his eyes. Caleb's heart filled with warmth as his darling wife looked at him. She stood up, and began to walk in his direction.

_And I know I'll be okay _

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Caleb's heart pounded as she came closer to him. Could she really see him? He knew deep down that she couldn't, but she kept coming nearer. She stopped mere inches from where he was standing, and Caleb took in a deep breath. She slowly raised her head, and drew her eyes to meet his ghostly ones. She knew the exact height where his eyes were. Cornelia drew a sad smile, and reached her hand through where Caleb was standing. Turning it, she made a circle where he was standing. Caleb shivered as he felt a coldness reach through him. Smiling, he knew that Cornelia finally knew he was there.

She smiled a bigger smile, and said, "Caleb? Are you really here with me?" Whispering, she asked, "Have you been here all this time?"

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up again. Caleb could almost feel her warmth when she moved closer, and seemed to be right up against him. Their connection was broken when Cornelia quickly turned her head in the direction of running feet down the hallway.

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled two little kids. A boy and a girl, entered the room, and ran to hug their mother. The little twins were exact copies of Caleb and Cornelia. Two years old, and they looked so much like their parents. The girl, with blonde flowing hair, and the boy with brown moppy hair. Cornelia bent down and hugged them both. Smiling, she stared at the little boy.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why you crying?" He asked. His eyes and his sisters filled with concern as they stared up at Cornelia.

"Nothing is wrong, dears. I am very happy right now." She smiled, assuringly at them.

"Are you sure, mommy?" The little girl asked, scrutinizing her mom.

"I'm very sure." Cornelia smiled, as she picked them both up and twirled them around the room. Caleb smiled at this, with so much love in his heart. "So, how did you guys sleep?"

"It was so cool mom." The young boy said.

"Yeah, it was the bestest dream ever." The girl reassured.

"Really? What was it about?" Cornelia asked.

"It was a dream about dad." the girl said.

"Yeah, it was wwwaaayyyy cool!" the boy said.

"Well, you can tell me about it over breakfast." Cornelia said, smiling a bright smile, as they headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Caleb smiled again, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He began to follow them down the hallway, and wondered what had caused the deep connection earlier that morning. As hard as he tried, it had never happened before. But, his new powers never seemed to amaze him. He was his family's guardian angel, and the strength of his and Cornelia's love never seemed to amaze him.

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, that's the saddest story I have ever written. I think it turned out really good, so now give me your opinion. No flames though. :-) Thanks.


End file.
